Never assume
by Strider1018
Summary: It was a normal day at the SRU untill they got a hot call about a bomb threat at a high school. One of the team members hem hem spike might not make it through the call. Read to find out what happens! kinda sucky summery! The story is much better!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Flashpoint fic. So don't give me to bad of a time! R&R for more chapters!

Chapter 1.

It was a normal day at the SRU and Team 1 was doing there normal work outs while making small talk. Spike was making a remark about how Ed needed to grow hair and while he was having a great time making fun of him, Ed was seriously debating if he should go show him what a bald man could do!

Spike's smile disappeared when he heard, "Hot call! Team one gear up! Bomb threat at Witchwood high school!" They all got up and started getting ready and within 10 minuets they where on there way. Spike was deep in thought when Greg have him the signal to turn off his mic. He quickly did so.

"Spike are you sure you can do this?" After all the last time they had a bomb call was sense Lou.

Spike didnt hide the annoyance in his voice and said "Yeah I will be fine. You dont have to worry about me like im some child." As soon as he said this he regretted it but stayed silent and turned on his ear piece so the conversation was officially over. Greg gave a look that said "This conversation is not over" but turned his mic on.

Within 5 minuets they where at the High School. Greg stepped out of the SUV to see the principle standing there.

"Excuse me ma'am, your the principle of this School?"

"Yes I am! The name is Jan Tomas, we have evacuated the school just like a drill. All the kids are in the building across the street waiting."

"Why do you believe there is a bomb in the High School?"

"We found this note taped to the office door." She said while handing him the note which read, "A bomb will go off at exactly 9:45AM good luck tying to stop it!;) enjoy!" He looked at his watch to see that it was already 8:56AM.

"Do you have any idea of where the bomb could be?" He asked urgently.

"Some of the students reported a big cardboard box in the corner of room 102 on the main floor that shouldnt be there. Other then that we have no idea as to what could be in there. Sorry I couldnt be more of a help Sargent."

Greg nodded and walked away. "Sam, Wordy! Go head over to the building where all the kids are and ask them if they know anyone who would want to blow up a school and take anyone who looks suspicious or wont cooperate into custody."

"Copy!" Sam and wordy said simutaliously and started jogging to the building across the street.

"Jules! Grab a copy of the floor plans and get out here!"

"Copy Boss be out in a sec." She said and rushed out of the van to give them the blue prints.

"Alright Spike. If it is where they say it is it should be in the corner of this room by that big support column.

"Okay im on my way in with baby cakes. We're almost there!" He said while turning the final corner to get in the room. right away he saw the big card board box and he opened it. "Boss... we have a problem."

* * *

:O I just did that...Alright reveiw if you want another chapter! If not well i guess I wont write another..:)hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Boss…. We have a problem." Spike said while looking at the huge bomb in front of him. Yet that wasn't the thing that was bothering him. The thing that was bothering him was the note that was taped onto it. It read, "Now that you found my work of art, I think it's fair that you know it is actually going to go off at 9:05 and there's another one that is going to go off at 9:15. Good luck ;)!"

"What is it Spike?"

"You know how we assumed that they were telling the truth about the number of bombs and the time the bombs would go off? "

"Yeah, what about that Spike?" Greg answered in a nervous voice.

"Well we assumed wrong! There is more than one and one is going to go off at 9:05 and the other is going to go off at 9:15." He looked at his watch to see that it was 9:01.

"Spike you have three and a half minutes to get out of there! Start moving!"

"But boss-"

"NOW SPIKE!" Greg's voice left no room for argument.

"Copy" he said with a sigh. "All I was going to say was I didn't want to leave baby cakes behind! Because I don't have enough time to get her out!" He said while jogging out of the school doors. "See I mean look I still have a minute and I'm out of the-" Spike was cut off by a the sound of a bomb going off.

"SPIKE! SPIKE DO YOU COPY?! ANSWER ME GOD DAMIT!"But there was no reply from the other line. Greg watched as the building collapsed. It was hard to tell if Spike had been in range but sense he was not answering his mic he came to the conclusion that Spike had indeed been in range. He only hoped that he could find him and get him out before the next bomb went off.

* * *

Spike woke up in a world of pain. Dust clouded the air and made it hard to breathe witch made it hard to think. Where am I? He said to himself. As he took in his surroundings he remembered the bomb. "Shit…" he mumbled. Not only was he trapped in a pile of rubble that was laying on him. He was also going to get blown up by another bomb… "Well isn't this just great," He said out load which causes him to wince at the pain in his chest. He had concluded that he had broken at least three if not four ribs. As he noted his injuries he found he also had a broken leg a broken wrist and probably a concussion. He dully noted that his mic was lying beside him. As he put it to his ear he said, "Sarge?"

"Spike?! How you doing buddy" Greg said in a concerned yet relieved voice.

"Honestly I've been better.. I think I broke some ribs, maybe my leg and my wrist too. I also think I have a concussion…" He said slowly

"Hang in there buddy! We're going to get you out I Promise." Greg said as convincingly as possible, because he really didn't know what was going to happen next, partly because the next bomb was about to go off, and partly because he wasn't sure if they would be able to find Spike in time.

"Boss… Don't make promises you can't keep. if I don't make it out It will be okay.." Just as he said that the second bomb went off.

* * *

Sooo what did you think? I hope my grammar was better in this chapter.. Anyways thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up but I've been at my dad's all week and he doesn't have any internet… Anyways enjoy the next chapter and thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3

The next few hours where a blur for team one as they watched the rescue workers try and locate Spike underneath the rubble of the fallen school. Greg was trying and failing to raise spike on the com, while the rest of the team was helping the rescue workers find Spike.

About an hour into the search a rescue worker on the west side of the, what used to be the school entrance yelled out, "We found him!" And just like that the team was there in an instant, but what they saw crushed their hearts. Spike was lying on his back, there was a huge gash on his forehead. His right arm and leg where pinned underneath a five inch thick piece of concrete and his left shoulder twisted at an odd angle. "Get the paramedics over here now!" yelled Greg parker in a frantic voice as he checked for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he found a weak but steady pulse.

"The paramedics are here boss, you need to give them room to work." Jules said in a unsteady voice.

"Alright, alright!" Greg said as he moved out of the way to let the paramedics do their job.

They all watched as the paramedics pulled him from the rubble and applied a neck and back brace. Soon enough he was on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. The team at first where all standing there in silence unsure of what to do next but soon enough they all were heading towards the hospital that the ambulance had come from. Greg and Jules were the first ones to make it to the hospital, and then it was Ed and Sam, and lastly Leah and Wordy.

They all sat in the waiting room waiting to hear how spike was doing. Nobody dared to break the silence that had passed over them since they got there. Some of them were thinking about excuses to why it was taking so long for a doctor or nurse to tell them how Spike was doing, while others were thinking just the opposite. About 2 ½ Hrs. after they got there a nurse with blond hair and blue eyes walked into the waiting room.

"Michelangelo Scarlatti? Said the nurse. The entire team stood up and Greg stepped forward to say.

"We're his team but I'm his sergeant." Greg said in an oddly calm voice.

"Well sergeant, if you will step this way and I will have Mr., Scarlatti's doctor inform you about his condition." Greg nodded and followed her out of the room, trying not to think about all things that could have gone wrong during the surgery. They rounded a corner and entered a room to see a doctor standing there. Greg then mentally braced himself for what he was about to hear.

* * *

So! Good or bad? Keep writing or stop writing? Let me know when you review! J


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys im back! Thank you for all your reviews and I am very sorry it took me so long to update. Your reviews just made me get this done I guess...

* * *

The nurse led Greg into an office room where a doctor with brown hair and green eyes was waiting. The doctor looked up from his clip board smiled briefly and extended his hand.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hendrick. You are Mr. Scarlatti's Emergency contact?" Greg nodded and said,

"Yes I'm his sergeant, how is he doing?" The doctor looked at him with understanding eyes and answered,

"Mr. Scarlatti's condition is currently stable; however he has suffered a stage three concussion, fractured shoulder blade, dislocated shoulder, three broken ribs and a broken wrist. His shoulder blade should heal nicely as well as his shoulder, but we don't know if it will ever be fully functioning like it was before. I do have high hopes though. His wrist was fractured in three different places because of the pressure it was under, but I am not that worried about it. The thing I am worried about though is his concussion. He hit his head pretty hard and it caused some swelling to his brain. We were able to decrease the swelling and we can't see anything that is damaged right now but we won't know for sure if anything is wrong until he wakes up." Greg nodded and asked,

"What kind of brain damage are we talking about here? Memory loss, Emotional disorders?" The doctor answered,

"The swelling happened around his Cerebrum which is where your memory is stored. We did however get the swelling down in a record of time so if he does suffer memory loss it shouldn't be too severe." Greg once again nodded in response. Then he said,

"Can we see him?" Greg asked. The doctor replied,

"Of course, right this way!" He said and led the way. Greg was scared. What if Spike didn't remember who he was or what he did? What if he didn't remember that he didn't live with his parents anymore? His thoughts where interrupted by the doctor announcing that they were at spikes room.

Just as he was about to enter the room the doctor stopped him and said,

"Before you go in there, be aware that it is hard to see people like this. He is going to look very vulnerable. He paused again before saying, "You and the rest of you team are free to visit anytime. Just try not to let more than three people in at once." Greg thanked the doctor, and waited for him to walk away. He opened the door to the hospital room and flinched.

Spike looked terrible, he was ghostly white and had some kind of back brace on to support his shoulder blade as well as a cast on his left arm and wrist. His head wound had ben stitched up, but there was a nasty bruise on his forehead. There was 2 IV's hooked up to his right arm that seemed to be hydrating him and giving him pain medication.

Greg took a seat in the chair next to the bed and felt a tear fall down his cheek, He quickly brushed it away and told himself that he couldn't cry now, he had to be strong for the team. That's when he remembered that he had left the whole team in the waiting room! He quickly took his phone out and texted Ed the room number he was in. Poor guys have been sitting there for a half hour wandering where I have been and what was going on.

It wasn't long before the team found the room. They waited patiently outside the door and took turns going in the room to see Spike. They all had different reactions when they saw him. When Ed and Wordy came in the room they frowned but reassured Greg that Spike would be fine. When Jules and Sam came in, Jules started sobbing while Sam stood there and told Spike to get better soon. When Leah went in she looked at him, looked at Greg, and walked out before she ended up like Jules

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE! Also if you have any good ideas that you think should happen in the story let me know! Thank you for reading!:)


End file.
